


The Burnt Rose

by Dark_Frejya



Category: British Actor RPF, Enola Holmes (2020), Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Biting, Breeding, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: You’re a Victorian woman betrothed to Sherlock. It was not your doing, but you are not unhappy about it. Sherlock seems respectful, polite and rather gentle, on top of being incredibly handsome. However, as soon as you get married and you are his, he changes completely and becomes a dark, primal beast.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Reader
Kudos: 60





	The Burnt Rose

It could have been worse; you could have been betrothed to an older, more gnarly-looking man. But Sherlock Holmes was nowhere near to being a burden on someone’s keen eye. Tall, intelligent, and indomitable, the detective carried himself with a pungent streak of authority that had its own alluring charm. **  
**

But then, it was the way he studied you before the wedding - a dark sparkle danced in his cerulean eyes and his lips curled into a wolfish grin as he stripped you with nothing but a glare.

Your very bones turned into glaciers beneath your skin. 

The wedding took place in his estate on a stormy autumn evening. Black candles and dark crimson roses shrouded the main hall, granting the vicinity an enchanting yet brooding atmosphere. Despite the murmur of distress in your chest, you couldn’t deny being drawn by the forbidden beauty—and perhaps, you were drawn to Sherlock too. Every time your eyes met, you were forced to stifle a shuddering sigh, apprehensive at the thought of what awaited you once he’d have you alone in his lair.

_‘Will he be gentle?’_

Once the guests left, the servants began cleaning and reorganising the house. Mr Holmes - now your husband - snatched you away like a rider mounted on a black stallion kidnapping a nymph. 

With his fingers ensnaring your wrist, he led you toward the bedroom. His quiet mien was severe as if he was on his way to perform a dutiful task. Dragging behind him with your feet almost floating in the air, your gut wove and your heart strained against your ribcage. 

But of course, it did make sense for a virgin to be nervous on her wedding night, right?

As you finally made it into the chamber, Sherlock slammed the door behind him and hauled you against his solid form. Whatever prime elegance he donned on his polished exterior was long forgotten. Sharp talons made shreds and tatters of your beautiful wedding gown and his teeth sank into your supple skin to brand you as his.

“Sher…” you wept in pain, trembling at his coarse grip. He ignored your yelps and threw you carelessly onto the bed while ridding himself of his attire. Coyly you tried to cover yourself from your husband, watching in both fear and awe as he moved to stand by the bed, naked and laved by the golden candlelight. His body astounded you, for Sherlock was no man at all but a beast, large and menacing with a dust of virile fur casting a shadow down his muscular torso. And his cock, dare you thought it, was a monster on its own—so large and thick it made your legs clench together in defence.

“I will not be denied,” he warned at your actions and climbed onto the bed.

By instinct, you crawled away but his hands thwarted your attempts and dragged you back beneath him. Before it resonated in your smitten mind, you were pressed below his heavy body as he ravaged your mouth with a pillaging kiss. His tongue entered you just as his hand forced your thighs asunder. 

Bemused by lust and stricken with fear, your hands grazed his firm, hairy pecs. Unbidden wanton seeped through your tendons and your body squirmed to meet the warmth of his touch. Delighted by the quick change in you, Sherlock left your lips with a deep growl and glared fiercely into your eyes.

Shadows engulfed the icy mountains hidden in his eyes, and while you frightfully tried to read his gaze, something both hard and silky-soft pressed between your untouched petals.

“Wait!” 

Your cry reverberated beyond lock and key, tears immediately sprang down your temples as the large man tore into you. Thrust after thrust, he laid claim to your body without care. The blood of your maidenhood and the shielding wetness of your core drowned his cock and urged him to plunge even deeper into your squeezing cavern.

“It hurts!” you whined, looking at him with pleading eyes. Frantic hands pressed against his sweat-silken torso, trying to slow him down but he reached for your wrists and pinned them to the sides of your head. 

“You feel so good,” he ignored your plea and granted you another savage kiss instead, “you will bear me many children, my obedient beloved.”

His fingers bruised your skin as his fanged kisses seared; just as you were made to believe he would split you in half, a sudden wave of soothing bliss began to wash at the shore amidst your stinging thighs.

Tepid currents followed the rough kiss of his cock. A warmth seeped further by the friction that scattered between your bodies as both Sherlock and yourself collided into one another with haste to find _Elysium_. 

The little wails of pain turned into moans of pleasure and your legs instinctively spread wider to allow him a deeper passage. 

“Sherlock!” you called for him as you arched your back, demanding more. Every time he stroked a certain spot within you, the sweet ropes of euphoria tightened in your womb, threatening to unleash something that terrified you. 

And yet, you wanted to reach for it as if your life depended on it.

Heeding your call with a sputter of grunts, he slammed you harder, the bed beneath you screeched and thudded while he claimed you the way an animal would. Your breath shortened and your once virginal cunt clasped and suckled around him until a sudden astonishing explosion swept you away.

Undone and unbridled, you fell apart. The air shook from your lungs and body tingled while the feral beast continued to rip through you. 

Witnessing your climax with dark pride, Sherlock thudded inside you with several, profound thrusts. The loud snap of his sac slapping against you filled your ears and abruptly he shouted with aching pleasure. The warmth of the thick sprouts flooded you; healthy ribbons of hot liquid flowed for a long moment while he gasped and continued to grind himself to give you every drop of his cum.

It took but a moment until he stilled above you and then carefully rolled off with a heavy breath, his hand quickly reaching to massage your sore mound; but what at first felt like an attempt to comfort you was soon revealed as a ploy to make sure his seed would remain and strike root.

“Rest for a few moments, sweet wife…” Sherlock uttered huskily and leaned close to kiss your temple, “I will mount you tonight as much as possible, you should be pregnant with my child by daylight.”

His words struck a chord of rage - it wasn’t for Sherlock’s threats but the newly-found desire that consumed what was left of your purity. You reached for him and pulled until he was hovering above you once again, peering bemusedly at his feral little rose.

“Do your worst then,” you dared him with a flare.

Already hardening with need, Sherlock looked down at you with wonder, a small grin tugging the corner of his parted lips.

Indeed, he chose his wife wisely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or the Enola holmes Franchise.
> 
> Written by request on Tumblr. 🖤
> 
> Special thanks to Agnia.


End file.
